My Poizened Soul
by KeepingMystery
Summary: Ezzard Eliose has a nice life, stable relationships. That all changes when his best friend preposes matespritship. Ezaards world comes crashing down around him. So thus he secludes himself from everybody and anyody. Will that ever change?


**My Poizened Soul **

( dedicated to Liam, ze bezt friend in allmof ze world :3 )

Have you ever wondered what it iz like to be loved? zometimez I wonder myzelf... You know, I uzed to zink I knew what zat felt like. But now, I zink I waz horribly wrong. I've dezided zat i want to zhare my ztory... maybe... to help you? I dont know... Anywayz, here it iz...

3 years previous

_ A laugh rang through the air of which could only belong to Canezi. She had a wonderful personality, although quite the prankster, she was really funny. I suppose thats what made me feel that way for her. She was my best friend for the longest time before I started feeling red for her. Then, one day she came out and told me she also felt red for me, i couldnt have felt more happy. From that point on we were matesprits. Neither of us really preposed it, we didnt feel it nesicary I guess. She knew I was hers and she was mine. _

_ On the day that she told me that though, it was as if something... didnt... no. Something twinged, it just didn't feel quite right. Little did I know that this was just going to start a long miserable chain of which I would never be able to break free... _

_ See, although Canezi was a wonderful troll, she definetly had her flaws. You had to be so careful with her because the slightest wrong doing could make her so infuriated. I suppose that's where I went wrong..._

"Hey Ezzard!" Canezi yelled running towards me

"Oh hey zere Canezi! whatz up?" I simply replied

"I pulled the best prank ever on 6entro! its was so awesome! i hid all of his s6arves so he won't be able to fine em'" she beamed at me

"zoundz very... interezting... but you need to be careful canezi. you know how zentro feelz about hiz zcarvez" I used a warning tone

"Ezzard what the hell! It was just a little prank. You dont need to get your panties in a twist"

"Canezi I do not wear zeze zings called "pantiez" ztop zaying zat"

"It's like you don't even 6are about my feelings! You always tell me im doing something wrong! Why 6ant you see that it's funny?"

"I cant zee that it'z funny becauze it izn't" I looked down at her "zometimez jokez can be taken a little too far... like ziz"

"Oh so you're saying our relationship is a joke?! Ezzard I thought I knew you! why would you say that, you bastard!"

"Canezi ztop ziz right now! zingz are getting out of hand!"

"Ezzard don't you understand? If you 6ant make me happy, then you 6ant make anybody happy"

All of a sudden she got the most murderous look in her eye. "Dont you see Ezzard? it was all going to end like this anyways" she smiled one of the most evil smiles i have ever seen in my life and pulled out her strife. The javalin gleamed, it's point dripping with poison.

"Canezi put zat down!"

_she giggled_ "now why would I put it down, silly?" _she swung her arm back and lashed forwards, directly towards my face. The point slashed against my right eye. I couldnt see and the pain was immense. dizzyness and lightheaded, this was bad. Before I blanked out the last thing I saw was Canezi looming over me, and she whispered _

"you shouldn't have done that" _she turned and walked away.  
_

_ I layed there imobilized by pain. I suppose I should have seen this coming. I stood up, holding my one eye._

_ "_I will hurt you for ziz. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come where you will be happy, zink youzelf zafe, and zuddenly your joy will turn to azhez in your mouth and you'll know your debt iz paid. Don't you zee? two can play at ziz game... but an eye for an eye will make the world go blind..."

_**Hey guys! it sure has been a while! I'm really sorry I've been gone. This story is about my friend's fantroll, Ezzard Eliose, and how his life played out. Every single relationship he had, failed miserably. But yeah, credit to Liam for Ezzard, Canezi, and the events that partake in this story. Well, hope you like it! ~mystery**_


End file.
